My Arranged Marrige
by kicksakusasshipper
Summary: Can an arranged marrige make these two fall in love? Or will it just lead to disaster?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean Im getting married?!"

"Sweetie, your dad isnt going to change his mind okay? Please understand. I know how you feel, and Im sor-"

"No! Dont say you're sorry when you know you aren't! And you dont know how I feel, okay?"

"Kim please your dad said th-"

"I dont care what he says! He doesnt have the right to decide whom Im going to marry! I dont care how much money this guy has. I dont care if hes the richest guy on earth! I dont love him! He's probably some old cranky prune, mom! I've seen movies like this!"

"KIM! You dont even know him and youre already offending him. Just try to get to know him, please? For the sake of this family. You know you're dad needs this."

"Need this? We're not broke mom! We are the second richest family in the world! Doesn't dad know what ENOUGH money is? We have enough, "

"Kim, you don't understand. "

"Yes I do understand! You guys want to marry me with some old cranky prune-"

"Language!"

"Ok, you guys want to marry me with a complete stranger, just for money...does that sound better?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Kim, just hear me out hun. "

"But mom I-"

"Kim, just five minutes. "

"Fine."

Kim's mom smiled at her, "Okay so this man we want you to marry is not old. He's about 20, turning 21 in July and its a debt we have with his father."

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

_"Chuck, I told you not to invest to much money on this business! I cant believe you lied to me and now we're going to have to go bankrupt!"_

_"Delilah, calm down. We'll find a way, trust me." Chuck cooed._

_"I trusted you with this and look what happened!" Delilah Crawford(a.k.a Kim's mom)_

_"Honey, we'll get through this together, okay? Business will go up again and you wont have to be so stressed out. " Chucked sighed while pulling her in an embrace and kissing her forehead._

_"You really think so, hun?" She looked up at him._

_"Yes sweetheart," he said while smiling softly at his wife._

_2 months later..._

_"Chuck, Ben is coming over tonight, remember you invited him and his wife for dinner?" Delilah reminded._

_"Yes I remember, how could I forget that I invited my best friend to dinner?" Chuck responded playfully. _

_"Okay then, I'll go downstairs and check how the cooking is going."_

_Delilah went downstairs and into the kitchen where her loyal maid worked. Rachael was a middle-aged woman who had been working with the Crawford couple for 3 years. She was the only maid who stuck with them even though they didnt pay her much due to the Crawford's temporary economic crisis. _

_"Hey Rachael, how's the food coming along?"_

_"Great, . " Rachael responded politely. _

_"Rachael, ive told you to call me Delilah,"_

_"Yes bu-"_

_DING DONG_

_"Was that the door?"_

_"Yes I think so." Rachael said and was about to go get the door but Delilah stopped her. _

_"Dont worry hun, I'll go," Delilah smiled softly at her._

_Delilah went to go get the door. She opened the big door and smiled at the sight of her childhood friend, Ben and his wife. She never really liked Ben's wife. She thought Ben's wife, Amy, was a stuck up woman who cared only about herself. _

_"Hi Ben, hey Amy, how are y'all doing? Its been a long time since we've reunited." Delilah said cheerfully while letting them in._

_"Yeah, it's been a while huh?" Ben said chuckling softly._

_"Right." Amy said in annoyance. _

_"Ben! Hey its been so long brother!" Chuck yelled and ran down the stairs childishly. Even though they weren't really related, they called themselves brothers because of their close friendship._

_"Yeah it has." Ben said and hugged his best friend. _

_"Why dont we go sit down and have some dinner?" Delilah suggested._

_"Sure," they all said._

_They all sat down at the table and started chatting about what they missed out on._

_"Im sorry, I'm not feeling well, Ben, can I take a cab home?" Amy said while looking at Ben._

_"Yeah go ahead," Ben said carelessly. _

_"O-ok, if you excuse me, i'll be going now. Goodbye guys have fun." Amy said and left._

_"Ben, are things not going well between you guys?" Delilah asked._

_"Everythings fine, Its just that i think she's cheating on me."_

_"What's it to you, if you've been cheating on her since the longest." _

_"Chuck!" Delilah whacked him on the head._

_"Its true-"_

_"Its ok Delilah, he's right." Ben said. Ben wasn't unattractive, as a matter a fact he was the complete opposite. He had always been a lady's man. Until his father arranged his marrige. He forced Ben to marry by threatening him to disinherit him completely if he didnt. Chuck knew that Ben had tried to make his marriage work but in the end it didn't work because of Amy's attiude. He gave up on her and found women to spend ttime with._

_"Ben, how could you?"_

_"Its been difficult guys, and this girl I'm with is very unique and im falling for her." He explained. _

_"Who is she?" Chuck asked._

_"Jackelyn, She's my maid."_

_"Oh my god Ben you're having an affair with your maid?!" Delilah shrieked._

_"Yeah, but its not an affair its different, shes so pure and innocent and unique. But there's a problem and Amy found out about it."_

_"What happened? " Chuck asked._

_"Jackelyn is pregnant,"_

_"WHAT?! Oh my god, Ben I thought you were smarter than that! Youre a 25 year old man! How old is she? She better not be underaged!" Delilah shrieked again._

_"Calm down, she isnt underage shes 24 years old."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Divorce Amy,"_

_"So your marrige was a complete disaster?" Chuck asked._

_"Yup," Ben answered._

_"Just like our business, " Delilah complained._

_"What?" Ben asked._

_"Nothing-"_

_"Oh dont say nothing! Tell Ben, maybe he'll help us out!"_

_"What's wrong guys?" Ben asked._

_"Our company is going bankrupt."_

_"How much do you guys need?" Ben asked_

_"2 million dollars," Delilah said._

_"Very well then, I'll ask my accountants to deposit the amount by tomorrow,"_

_"What? Just like that?"_

_"What are friends for? Besides my company wont suffer the lost."Benn reasoned._

_"How rich are you?" Delilah asked in a joking way._

_They all laughed. Delilah left to the kitchen to see something about dessert._

_"We'll pay you as soon as we get out of this problem," Chuck said._

_"Dont worry about it, its fine." _

_"No its not Ben, you have to accept that or else I wont accept your money," Chuck retorted._

_"Fine its your loss not mine,"_

_"Aw man, Ben why do you always play that card!" Chuck whined._

_"Businessman technique. " he responded arrogantly. _

_"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, but seriously I need to pay you back."_

_"If you want to pay me back so badly then lets make a deal, without money,"_

_"Okay, anything."_

_"I want your first born daughter to marry my son," Ben said._

_"Deal," Chuck agreed._

_"Word of honor," they said in unison and shook their hands._

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

"So you basically sold me for 2 million dollars?" Kim asked.

"No, its not like that Ki-"

"Yes it is mom! And im not going to marry that guy! Be-Because I already have a boyfriend!"

"You have a what?" Kim was being so loud that she didnt notice that her dad had entered her room.

"A boyfriend, dad."

"Well you'll break up with him by tomorrow because your fiance will be here."

...

"What do you mean Benjamin, my said father, requires me to marry, Kimberly Crawford? " a brunette asked in annoyance.

"Im sorry but your father's testament strictly say that you must marry Kimberly Crawford in order to obtain the presidency of the Brewer Corporation. " the judge said.

"The actual hell? He expects me to marry this girl? I'd rather not claim this fortune!"

"Jack, think about it, you could just divorce after, " Jerry whispered

"But -"

"He accepts! " Jerry called out.

"Very well then, just sign these papers. " the judge said while handing him the papers.

Jack signed the papers and glared at Jerry.

" Mr Brewer you are now the owner and president of the Brewer Corporation. Not to mention, the owner of many properties throughout the world."

"Great," Jack said briefly.

Jerry and Jack exited the judges office .

"I dont know why I accepted this fortune from my boss who suddenly claimed to be my father, "

"Jack, you're rich now bro. Plus I heard this Crawford girl was hot."

"I dont care if she's the hottest girl, what about Marilyn?"

"What do you mean what about Marilyn? You like her or something? " Jerry asked.

"No but she is my childhood friend and i-" Jack started but was cut off by Jerry

"Oh Jack, before I forget, you have a dinner with the Crawford's tonight."

"What a drag,"


	2. Damn that Brunette Looks Delicious

**Disclaimer: I dont think I own Kickin it...but I wish I did.**

* * *

The brunette was walking down the hall, thinking about his 'father'. He didnt know whether to believe that he was the only son and heir of Benjamin Brewer or not.

_It doesnt make sense_, Jack thought, _why would he make me work as his employee in order to get enough money for college? Why didn't he help me out? Why didnt he tell me that I was his son?_

"Jack," a cheerful voice whispered huskily in his ear. She had her arms around his waist.

"Marilyn, i told you not to do that," Jack mumbled and removed her arms from his waist.

"Aw Jax c'mon its just a friendly gesture." Marilyn poured.

"I know what you're trying to do, I'm not dense."

"And what is it that I'm trying to do?" She asked seductively, taking a step closer to him.

"You're trying to seduce me." He said bluntly.

"Really?" She had a playful expression on her face. She kissed the corner of his mouth and he closed his eyes.

"Marilyn I dont have time for this, and I can't because im not a free guy."

"WHAT?!" Marilyn shrieked.

"Im getting married, "

"With who?! Why didnt you tell me?!" Her eyes were filled with betrayal.

"I-"

"Jack! Hey bro we need to get going," Jerry announced as he walked towards them.

"Where are you going?" Marilyn demanded.

"Im-...that's none of your concern," Jack answered.

"Jack, where are you going? And dont give me that crap..." Marilyn asked.

"I'm going to meet my fiancee. " He responded.

"Jack what's's going on with you? Why are you so cold?" Marilyn asked.

"He's not being cold Mari, its just that he's still bummed out about the contract and the whole being Mr Brewer's son and heir thing." Jerry responded coolly, "now if you excuse me, I'll steal him from you for a couple hours, adios chica." Jerry pulled Jack out of the house.

"Jerry, I'm not going. Marilyn feels betrayed, I need to go talk to her."

"No Jack, she can manage, now bro, come on lets go meet Kim."

"Whatever, I'm probably gonna get a divorce anyway."

...

"Brett please, just understand," Kim pleaded.

"I will not give up on you, okay? I'll find a way, we'll find a way. Im not going to give you up to some rich guy, not without a fight at least,"

"Brett, I love you," Kim said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Me too," Brett said while hugging her after a while he asked, "Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Lets elope,"

...

"Loosen up man! You're so stiff," Jerry complained while he was driving.

"Well how do you expect me to be? Happy? Because I barely found out who my father was? After oh I dont know 20 years! After working for him for hours, overtime and extra days just so I could go to the university. While he sat back and saw me working."

"No I don't expect you to be all jumpy and excited Jack but at least try to be yourself,"

"Yeah you're right," Jack smiled, "I'll try."

"Thats the chico I know," Jerry said with a goofy smile.

Jerry drove in silence until Jack said, "Sorry for acting like this, bro. Its just that I ...its too much for me to take in."

"Nah, its all right, I understand you. I just can't believe Mr Brewer died. ...he was so young and kind to everyone. Jack, your father wasn't a bad man, he was the one who gave me a job as a lawyer, when no one believed in me. he always treated you like his son which is funny because you are his son."

"Jerry, it doesn't matter. He abandoned me and my mother and nothing can justify that. And because of that, my mom died. She didn't' have the money to have check ups with the doctor. If he hadn't abandoned us...my mom would've known that something was wrong with her pregnancy. She wouldve been alive!"

"Jack, he probably bad his reasons and he cared for you, you were always his favorite. Jack...just forget about it for now. Be yourself with the girl...she doesnt have fault in thIs. "

"Yeah I probably should just forget about it."

"So Marilyn huh?" Jerry teased.

"She took it bad, I feel like a ...bad friend."

"Jack, you know my feelings toward her right? And I just wanted to ask you if you...liked her too."

"Marilyn? Nah I only like her as friend." Jack answered, "you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Its because she likes you and she doesnt even notice me." Jerry said sadly.

"Bro, if she cant see the great guy you are, then she doesnt deserve you. Besides there are plenty of girls who would stand in line for you."

"Dude stop you're getting all mushy on me," Jerry teased.

...

"Jack! Oh my you look just like your father!" A woman who Jack didn't recognize squealed like a high school girl.

Jack expected her to be all formal and stuff but it seemed like she knew him for years.

Jack smiled, "Have we met?"

"Oh no no no no no, I think I wouldve remembered."

"Me too, I dont forget the face of someone as beautiful as yourself that easily." He flirted. He didn't mean to but it was just a habit he had.

"You are so charming Jack, come in come in." Delilah invited.

He smiled and came in with a smirking Jerry behind him.

Delilah still hadn't noticed Jerry's presence.

"Dude Jack stop flirting with her, she's your fiancee's mom." Jerry whispered. Jack just smirked.

"Oh and whos this handsome young man? Please excuse my rudeness, I didnt notice you."

"Im Jerry, Jack's best friend, and lawyer."

" Its a pleasure to meet you, Jerry." She said in a friendly way.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Crawford." He said coolly.

"Please sit down, both of you." She motioned to the couches behind her.

They sat down .

"Jack, you know why you're here right?" Mrs Crawford asked

"Yes as a matter of fact yes I do know."

"Well, im excited for you both," she squealed.

Jack forced a smile.

Jerry blurted out, " He is too, he tells me that he cant wait to meet her."

Jack glared at him and patted him on the shoulder really hard but before Delilah could notice his glare Jack forced a smile and said through gritted teeth, "Yes, i cant wait."

"Thats great hon, and if you're anything like Ben, then im pretty sure Kim will like you."

"Where is Kim?" Jack asked.

"Oh shes upsairs getting ready. Shes probably talking to Grace and Donna right now,"

"Grace and Donna?" Jerry asked.

"Her childood friends."

"Oh," Jerry said.

And then they heard feminine voices.

"-nd then he totally kissed me, like forced me. But what a kiss, it was simply amaz-"

The girl who was talking stopped when she noticed that they werent alone. She had raven black hair, pale skin, green eyes, red lips and a very nice body. She was wearing a short red tube dress that hugged her curves perfectly and some black heels.

"Donna I think you should tell us the story some other time." A brunette with hazel orbs suggested. She was wearing a black Sequin Hearts Lace Hi-Low Dress with black heels. The dress fit her perfectly.

"Ya think?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Mom, you could've informed us that they were here." A blonde with pink glossed lips, brown orbs and slightly tanned skin said. She was wearing a skin color B. Darlin Cap-Sleeve Illusion Lace Dress that hugged her waist and up but was loose from waist down. She wore silver skilletos.

Jack felt like he was seeing a trio of angels.

"Kim this is Jack and Jack this is Kim." Delilah introduced. Eye contact was made and they both felt the connection.

The eye contact was broken by a dreamy sigh and compliment coming from Donna, "Damn that brunette looks delicious."

* * *

**A/N: Hey there readers! Im kinda new to fanfiction and im really nervous about my first story. Thank you for the support and i hope you enjoy it. Anyways tell me what you think in your review or pm me. Thanks bye**

**~KickShipper**


	3. Donna and Jacklovers or friends?

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? B coz last time I checked, I didnt own Kickin it. If I did I wwouldn't let Olivia Holt leave. **

* * *

"Oooof," that was the sound Donna made after being nudged by Grace.

Jack smiled charmingly at the trio.

"Girls, would you please sit down," Delilah ordered.

"Sure mom, " Kim agreed reluctantly. The trio sat down on the couch opposite from the two lads.

"Mrs Crawford, if I may, when is Mr Crawford going to arrive?" Jack asked politely.

"He'll be here, in about 5 minutes,"

"Jack, talk to your fiancee." Jerry whispered.

But before Jack could do what Jerry told him to, Donna talked.

"So what do you do for a living, Jack?" she purred.

"I, uh, am a businessman," he stammered.

"Wow that's hot, " she commented. Kim mentally face palmed. Was Donna seriously flirting with her fiancee?

There was an awkward silence so Jerry decided to break it, "You know, Jack here, just graduated from Stanford and he has a job at his dad's company, so he's just getting used to the businesman life."

"What about you, Jerry?" Grace asked timidly.

"Im an intern at the Brewer Corporation. Im studying to become a lawyer, just like my father," he explained. Truth to be told, Jerry never wanted to be a lawyer but he wanted to make his dad proud.

"Kim, what are you majoring in?" Jack asked. Kim looked up and met deep brown orbs. She was lost.

_No, stop! Remember hes separating you from Brett!_ Kim thought

"I-I Im not studying right now." She stuttered nervously. _What is wrong with me? Why am i so nervous? _

"Oh, thats too bad," Jack said in a teasing manner.

Kims ears perked up, "Pardon me?"

"You missed out on the college partie- I mean um experiences."

"Oh, and i bet you had many _experiences_, right?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "unforgettable _experiences_."

Delilah cleared her throat.

"Why dont we head out to the table?"

Someone suddenly burst through the doors, "Sorry, Im late," he panted, "The lady, cat and it fell so I had to-" he explained hastily, "Is that Jack?!"

"Jack, you're an exact réplica of Ben! Come 'ere son," he exclaimed and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, uh hi Mistwer Cwafowd," Jack mumbled into his shirt. He was being tightly embraced by Chuck.

Chuck released Jack and kissed Delilah, "Shall we?" He asked motioning towards the dinner table.

Jack noticed how Chuck didnt even greet Kim, and how he ignored her completely.

They all walked towards the table. Kim felt rejected by her dad, ever since the morning, he had been acting coldly towards her.

"Kim, if you dont sit next to that hottie, then I will." Donna stated.

"Go ahead, its not like I care,"

"If you say so." Donna walked towards Jack and linked her arms with his. Kim saw how he chuckled at something she said and she hated the feeling he got when she saw that.

**Jack's POV**

"Hey, gorgeous, mind if I sit with you?" The raven haired girl asked me. I chuckled and nodded. Jerry gave me a pointed look as if saying 'you have a fiancee' . Tch fiancee my ass.

"Sure, you look beautiful by the way," I complimented.

"Thanks, babe, you dont look bad yourself," she responded

"Babe? Already that comfortable i see." I joked.

"Why not? I mean we are going to see each other often so...might as well."

"True, but I have a fiancee, and she's your best friend,"

"She doesnt have to find out," she whispered in my ear. Was she joking or serious?

We got to the table and I sat down next to Jerry, but Donna -i think that was her name- sat on the other side of me. So I was sitting between her and Jerry.

Mr Crawford sat at the main head of the table and his wife sat on the first seat of his side. Kim sat at the side of her mom and Grace sat at the side of Kim. So I was facing her, Jerry was facing Grace and Donna was facing Mrs Crawford.

"So Jack, how's the company going? I heard you guys are expanding it all the way to Tokyo." Mr Crawford askd.

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I am planning to make a branch in Tokyo but the main branch will always be here, in Seaford."

"Thats great, when are you planning to get married?"

"I, uh, well I think the bride should decide,"

"Kim, when do you think is the perfect time to get married?" Mr Crawford asked Kim.

"As soon as possible." She answered shortly and continued eating.

"Eager arent we?" Mr Crawford laughed. And Kim smiled.

Even though I dont know Kim much, I could tell that she forced that smile.

"I heard you graduated from Stanford this year, right? But how was that possible if you're just 21 years old."

"Well, I skipped a grade so I graduated high school when I had just turned 17. But with a lot of effort, I entered Stanford with scholarships and grants. And after four year I got my bachelor's bachelor's degree in business."

"Imprssive, so how are you keeping up with Ben's death?"

"I-" suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh, it stopped but then it started going up and down. It was Donna. "I real-uh um," I groaned,Kim looked at me and rose her eyebrows,this Donna thing has to stop, "Excuse me for a minute, I have to use it." I stood up and asked for directions,

"I can take you if you want," Donna offered.

"Actually I -"

"Great! Go on Donna thanks for helping, Jack Donna'll take you." Ms Crawford beamed.

I couldn't reject the offer, it'll make them think something was up.

Donna smiled and pulled me by the hand.

"Donna, what are you up to?" I asked.

She stopped abruptly and faced me. What came next surprised me, she pulled me by the collar and smacked her lips on mine. I was shocked for the first three second but then I pushed her away.

"What the hell?" I asked. And wiped my mouth.

"Damn even though it was forced, it was still a good kiss, too bad kissin you for the second time isnt on the plan, that and the fact that you're taken by my best friend. "

"Wait, plan?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe you were able to resist me. You must be a loyal guy,"

"What plan are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh it was a plan to see if you were a total player that is easily turned on and controlled by his hormones or if you were a guy who's sweet and loyal. So you passed the test, you are worthy of Kim," she explained

"So are you going to stop harassing me?" I joked.

"I thought you were enjoying it!" She pouted playfully. "But to answer your question, yes I will. And for the record, you're an awesome kisser. Maybe you can teach me?"

"Maybe I will." i flirted.

"You are such a flirt Jack, but I want to be your friend so here's my number," she handed me a strip of paper with her number, "And consider me an ally."

"An ally? For what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"For anything, relationship advice, help with Kim, help trashing a house with eggs or to practice kissing with." She said with a wink, " Just kidding about the kissing but the rest im serious, dont hesitate to call me."

"Okay, I'll call you," I smiled.

"We should head back, to others will probably get a bad idea," she said and pulled me by the hand.

Kim's POV

What's taking so long?

They've been gone for at least 20 minutes.

We were still eating at the table and Donna and Jack still hadn't return.

"Sorry we took long, its just that I had to reapply my lip stick and I had to go find it at Kim's room," Donna explained. "Right Jack?"

"Uh yeah, " he agreed with an uneasy smile. Why did Donna have to reapply her lip stick in the first place? And why is Jack's shirt all ruffled up. And why do i care? So what if they made out. It wasnt any of my concern.

"Oh thats all right, sit down kids." My mom told them.

"Im sorry Mrs Crawford but we really have to get going, right Jerry?" Jack said.

"Oh yeah, we do, we have to pack for a business trip to Madrid," Jerry explained.

"Really? How long?" My mom asked.

He looked thoughtful and then he said, "For about a week,"

_**Wow he's so hot**_**. **

_I did not just think that!_

_**Yeah you totally did!**_

"Aw Jack, and here I thought we could hang out sometime this week," Donna pouted.

_**God, why is she flirting with Jack?**_

"Maybe I'll come back early just to see you," he winked at her, "I'll text you."

_**He actually flirted back!?**_

"I'll be waiting," she responded. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Goodnight Mr and Mrs Crawford, Grace" he nodded towards them.

He was about to say something but my mom beat him to it, "Kim why dont you accompany them to the door,"

"Sure mom," I answered

I walked out with them trailing behind me. We reached the main door and I stopped to say my goodbyes to them.

However Jerry had other plans.

"Well goodnight Kim and I'll see you at the car Jack." Jerry announced.

"Bye Jerry." I said.

We were alone. It was quiet for a moment.

"I hope you have fun on your trip," I said casually.

"Dont try to sound to happy," he joked sarcastically. We laughed and then it was quiet again.

"Look, I know youre not thrilled about this but lets just try to make it work, yeah?" He suggested with a soft smile.

Instead of calming me when he said those words, it angered me, "You say that but you make out with my best friend with the excuse to go to the restroom!" I blurted out. Oh my god! Why did i say that!?

"I beg your pardon?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Im sorry, i shouldnt have said that. Im sorry," I apologized softly, and looked down.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for," he said softly and tilted up my chin.

"You should go, its getting late and Jerry's waiting for you."

"Yeah you're probably right," he sighed and let go of my chin and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Kim."

I watched him get in his car and leave. I turned around and was about to go in but a i heard a sound coming from the bushes .

"Whos out there? " i asked.

"Its me, Brett," he came out from behind the bush and hugged me.

"Brett, oh my gosh, I told you to leave me alone, we can't elope! Please just go, my dad is going to find out, and he'll be really upset." I begged

"Is it really that, Kim? Or is it that you already started falling for that rich brat?"

"No! How could you say that?! I still love you,"

"Then prove it, leave everything for me, the money, the riches that you own and lets go."

"But-"

"If you can't do that simple task, then i guess you really never loved me,"

"Its not simple! I can't just leave my parents like that!" I exclaimed.

"Okay then i guess this is goodbye," Brett said sadly. He started walking away. I can't let him leave!

"Brett! Wait!" I called out.

He stopped, "Yes?"

"Let me just pack a small bag of clothes and we could leave, together."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so first of all i want to thank you all for your support! Thanx i really appriciate it, im really nervous and this helps me out yanno? Any advice for a newbie? Oh btw Im a Naruto fanatic so if you know any good stories can you let me kno or any kickin it stories would be fine too..i found some from this author called BrookieCantRockRed and theyre really good but she hasnt updated so i need another good story. Anuways thx for your support and tell me watchu thought in your review. You can also leave a question and i'll answer either on an author's note or I'll pm you ..i'll try to updated soon ...bye!.**

**-KickSasusakShipper**


	4. Change of Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

"Kim, what are you doing? " Donna asked.

As soon as I finished talking to Brett, I ran up to my room so I could pack.

"Packing," I answered shortly.

"Oh my god, dont tell me you're going to Madrid with Jack?!" She squealed happily.

"Damn, Kim. You're fast, " Grace teased.

"No I'm not going with Jack," I groaned.

"Then where are you going to?" Donna asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

I sighed, "Guys, I'm ...Im gonna -"

"You better not be packing so you could escape with Brett! Because I swear I'll tell your mom,"

"Donna, I know you won't and if you do, then youre a trader. What about you Grace, are you going to betray me too?"

"Kim, what you're about to do isnt right, and if stopping you from leaving counts as betraying you, then yes, I am,"

"Okay whatever, I dont care what you guys do, im leaving with Brett and that's final."

"Kim, think about it, what is the life that Brett offers you? Hiding always? Poor living conditions? And if he loved you so much then, tell me...tell me, why didnt he show his face to your dad? Why cant he talk to your dad? Im sure your dad wouldve understood."

"Donna its not that simple, "

"No Kim, it is that simple, Donna's right. All Brett had to do is tell your dad that he loves you and you're dad wouldve understood. He could've called off the deal, but Brett decided to be a coward and just ...kidnap you!" Grace said.

"But Grace, i love Brett and he loves me back."

"Tell him to talk to your dad then,"

"But my dad will never accept him! Brett is poor and he works as the foreman of the fields."

"Kim, what about taking chances? Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe your dad WILL accept him?" Donna countered.

"But-"

"No buts! You go down there and tell Brett that if he wants to be with you, then he has to talk to your dad!" Grace exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Donna agreed.

"Fine," i gave in. Were they right? Does Brett really love me?

"And just to make sure you wont run off, we'll go with you," Grace said.

...

JACK's POV

"So what's up with you and Donna?"Jerry teased.

"Nothing," I answered with a smile. Donna was a great person, i know we're gonna be great friends.

"Yeah, riiiight,"

"We're just friends," i said.

"Usually friendship between a guy and a girl end up with them on the same bed."

"Really, Jerry?Really?"

"Yes really, you're talking to the swagmaster."

"Look Jerry, nothings going on between Donna and I so you could be calm. She just wanted to be friends, so she gave me her number."

"Just friends, huh?" He replied sarcastically.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes Jerry, just friends. In fact I'm gonna text her, 'goodnight' right now,"

I took out my phone and started typing

_To:Donna_

_Hey, Donna its me Jack r u still awake? _

_Sent at 9:46_

**KIM'S POV**

"Guys, you really didnt have to accompany me,"

"What? And let you talk alone with that guy so he could convince you? I dont think so." Grace said.

"Its not li-"

"Aw this is guy is so adorable, " Donna cooed.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just my new found bestie," she waved off.

"A new found bestie? Or a new found guy to sleep with?" Grace teased.

"Maybe both," she said with a smirk.

"Aw come on, Donna, tell us who it is?" I pleaded.

"Its just my new best friend guys, and since when do you interrogate me about my new friends/one-night-stands?"

"We just want to know because you never call a guy adorable but since it bothers you so much then we wont ask," I replied. I rolled my eyes and walked faster so we could talk to Brett and get this over with.

"Kim, thats not what i meant," Donna replied and increased her pace so she could catch up to me.

"Then tell us," Grace intervened.

"Fine, " she sighed and ran a hand through her black hair, " Im texting Jack."

_**What the hell does she have to do with JACK?!**_

_Why do you care?_

_**I dont, its just that he's my fiancee and all doesnt he have to stop seeing girls?**_

_Says the one who was gonna run away with another man._

_**That's different, I'm in love and he's ...I dont know...**_

_Then stop complaining and react to what Donna said !_

"Oh, that's..." I trailed off.

"Kim its not what it seems like, I swear," she explained quickly, "We're just friends,"

"...great," I finished off lamely.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No," I replied, "Its not like I care who he sleeps with," _Lie_

"We're not sleeping together! I would never do that to you, plus, he seems to prefer you." She said with a wink. I felt a wave of relief go through me. I dont know why but I just did. At the same time I felt butterfies in my stomach.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally," she smiled, "He asked bout you. Here read the text messages." she handed me her phone.

"Its okay, I dont-"

"No no, read them." She said placing her phone on my hand.

"I was just kid-"

"Kim, c'mon, you have to see how adorable he is,"

"Fine, but after we talk to Brett,"

"Okay,"

"Guys is that Brett? Because he's hot," Grace asked while looking out the window.

"Yeah, that's him," I answered with a smile.

"No wonder you want to elope with him, " Grace smirked.

"He's got nothing on Jack!" Donna complained.

"But you have to admit, that he's hot," Grace supported.

"Whatever, he's okay, not as hot and cute as Jack but i'd totally bed him," Donna said pretending not to care.

"Hey hey, stop checking out my guy," I mumbled.

"Aw you're jealous, so cute." Donna cooed while poking my cheek.

I stomped the rest of the way out.

MY heart started racing when I saw Brett. He was just so perfect. His back was turned to me.

"Brett," I called out. He turned around and smiled

"Kim, you're here," he embraced me in a hug and was going to kiss me but I stopped him. It wasnt right.

"What's the matter?"

I sighed, "I can't do this, if you really want me to leave with you, then you have to talk to my dad,"

"But he'll never accept me, "

"Cut the crap, Brett, I dont know you but what I do know is that you are being a coward that doesnt want to show his face to Chuck. And I'm here to prohibit you from taking our friend from us," Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, please let me handle it,"

"No! He needs to be stood up to! And yo-"

"Donna!"

"Okay fine," she responded, "lets go Grace." And she pulle Grace with her.

Once they were out of earshot I started talking.

"Brett I can't leave with you today, the girls are going to stay the night and I can't just abandon my family, you have to talk to my dad and I'll leave with you, "

"Let's just go, c'mon Kim, maybe not today but tomorrow, "

"Okay, tomorrow at the same time," I agreed.

"We'll leave and started a new life together," he explained.

"Here take this money, save it for tomorrow, " I got the money from under my sweater and handed it to him.

"No, we wont need it, I'll work and I'll gain money for us, just keep your money,"

"Dont be stubborn, i wont be able to use it if i go with you and I leave it here,"

"Kim, seriousl-"

"Brett!"

"Ok fine but I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yes Brett, we'll leave tomorrow, and start a new life," I mumbled against his chest and then I looled up to see him.

"Kim, I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Brett" I kissed him chastefully on the lips.

He kissed back and i felt like it was the last kiss. I dont know why but it felt like a goodbye kiss.

...

No Ones POV

The phone buzzed for the millionth time that night and Jack answered all those times it buzzed.

"Jack, who are you texting," Jerry groaned, "Its like 11:30,"

They were seeing a movie at Jerry's apartment.

Jack looked up from his cellphone, "Donna," he answered shortly and went back to typing.

"What's so interesting that you cant stop texting back?" He asked playfully. Jack seemed like he didnt hear Jerry so Jerry decided to see for himself.

In a swift movement he had Jack's phone in his hand, "Lets see,"

"Hey! Give it back!" Jack tried taking it away but Jerry kept pushing him away.

"Let me read,"

"JERRY!"

Jerry ran to his bathroom and locked the door.

Jerry smirked when he started reading.

_Jack- Hey Donna its me Jack r u still awake?_

_**Donna-Not anymore!**_

_Jack- srry, didnt mean to :(_

_**Donna- jk Jax, anyways wats up? (:**_

_Jack-Jax? xD_

_**Donna- oh whatever, go ahead make fun of me**_

_Jack- nah Im to lazy to do tat rn .-._

_**Donna- lol so im at Kim's rn want me 2 tell her something?**_

_Jack- no, dont. I dont want her to feel pressured._

_**Donna- awe ur so sweet :')**_

_Jack- i kno I am :D_

_**Donna- dont boost ur ego too much cx**_

_Jack-ha-ha very funny...anyways hows Kim?_

_**Donna: aww ur asking for her ...again, so cute**_

_Jack-I just wanna kno .-._

_**Donna-well she's fine, just wrappng things up with her ex**_

_Jack- oh she had a bf?_

_**Donna-yeah, but dont worry bout it**_

_Jack-t tell her tat I sed goodnight_

_**Donna-yeah I will (:**_

_Jack-so im seeing a movie with Jerry n he keeps complaining and telling me tat if im seeing the movie or texting so goodnight donut :)_

_**Donna- donut?! U just called me round!**_

_Jack-no no! It was auto correct i swear!_

_**Donna-i am so hurt rn )':**_

_Jack-im srry ):_

_**Donna-jk lol its ok :D**_

_Jack-ok then bye babe_

_**Donna-bye babe (;**_

"Wow, _Jax_," Jerry teased.

"Shut up! Open up!"

"Ok ok, " Jerry grinned.

He opened the door and gave Jack back his phone.

"So which girl are you gonna get with?" Jack asked.

"I like the brunette and the raven both the same, theyre both hot, but im still hooked with Marilyn."

"Oh, Marilyn is so fine," I commented, "but so is Donna and Grace."

"And Kim," he added.

"Yeah,"

**A/N: so theres not alot of KICK here but there will be soon and now I'll be answer in you're questions.**

_**Is Jack going to be cold? .-.**_

**He's not cold. Its just that he has received a big surprise and hes kinda pissed . I mean how would you feel if you found out that your boss was your dad?**

_**WHY CAN'T BRETT JUST SHOW HIS FACE TO KIM'S DAD AND ASK FOR PERMISSION TO DATE HER? **_

_**IS THIS STORY GONNA BE JACK OR JIKA ?**_

**Please dont write in caps lock, makes me nervous hehe anyways i dont think I'm add Mika so most likely JACE and the whole Brett thing was explained here**

_**Does Marilyn like Jack? Is she going to be a main antagonist or shes just gonna like 'disappear'? And why did Ben ditch Jack?!**_

**Thats for me to know and for u to find out lol hah im not tryn to be mean or anything but if I tell u its gonna ruin the story so yea :p**

_**Can u please update?!**_

**I'll try my best cx**

**ANYWAYS: leave your question and I'll answer... so yeah bye! Tell me wht u thought in your review and share some good stories that u kno of with me yeah?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school. Bio is so difficult! Stupid Freshman science! Curse you A-G requirements! and for those freshmen taking biology right now, yafeelme? Anyways on te ze estory lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin it! I wish I did tho...**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Young Miss,your mom is in need of your presence downstairs!" Rachael called from outside of my room's door.

"Yes, I'll be there in five!" i called back.

i heard feet shuffling farther away until the sound faded away.

i sighed and stood up from my bed. i walked downstairs and called, "Mom,where are you?"

"Over here, Kimmy." I saw her wave at me from the couch.

"What did you need,mom?"

"Get dressed because we're going to fit your wedding dress!" She squealed like a high school girl.

Fit me? Doesn't she mean pick out?

"Mom, don't you mean:pick out?"

She laughed uneasily,"Its a little to late for that."

"Mom what are yo- No way! Mom please don't say you picked it out!" I groaned.

She smiled,"Well,I didn't really choose it for you, you did yourself."

"What are you talking about? I think I would've remembered going to a boutique and picking out a dress."

"Remember a few months ago when you, Grace and Donna were going through dress catologs?"

Yeah, I remember that but...?

I nodded anyway.

"Well I told Gracie to purposely show you a wedding dress catolog so you could pick which one you liked and VUALA thats how we chose your dress!"

"Grace knew about the wedding?!"

How is this possible?! My best friend knew about this but she didn't tell me?!

"Well...she didn't know that you were going to get married but she did know I was planning something," She explained.

"What?"

My mom sighed, "In other words, no she didn't know."

"Ohh okay,"

* * *

"Mom, . . .Weekend!" Kim whisper/yelled.

"Oh, but dear I am not asking you, I'm merrily imforming you," She stated calmly.

"You can NOT make decisions like this without my consent!"

"Just like you couldn't have a boyfriend without my consent, but did you listen to me? I don't think so."

"But mom, that's different!"

"No it isn't,"

"Does Jack know about this? Wasn't he going on a business trip?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Was," Delilah corrected Kim, "I called him this morning and told him that you wanted to get married by this weekend."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Kim's sudden outburst caused many heads to turn with disturbed expressions. Delilah smiled apoligetically and turned back to Kim,

"You heard me, now be quiet, people are starting to stare."

* * *

_RING RING RI-_

_"Hello?"_

_"Goodmorning Jack, this is Mrs Crawford. I just wanted to inform you that Kim would like to get married this weekend."_

_"What? But I need to go to -"_

_"I know you're a busy man but Kim really wants to get married this weekend,"_

_"I- okay"_

_"Great! I'll have Grace or Donna text you the details! "_

_"Okay, Goodbye,"_

_"Bye soon-to-be-son-in-law,"_

_CLICK_

_Said brunette sighed. _

_"wow 3 days from now? So much for taking things slow"_

* * *

**-Please leave your message for _Hey this is Brett, I'm not available at the moment, I'll call you back as soon as possible, bye-_**

"Brett where are you? This is the 9th time I've called you, I'm still waiting for you at the beach like we said." I repeated, "I-Its been over an hour and I'm freezing," I laughed, "But I'll still wait for you." With that, I hung up.

God, why isn't he here yet? I probably sound pathetic.

_One hour Later..._

"Brett where are you?!" I yelled at no one in particular. It had been over an hour and he still didn't show up! My eyes started to sting with tears. How can I be so pathetic? I got ditched by a guy...

I started making my way back home, pulling the small suitcase behind me. The wind blew in my face. It was cold. I was cold. My heart was cold. He broke my heart,...how could he?

While I was walking, something came into my mind...

I laughed humorlessly...how can I be so ...so stupid?

He left... with all my money...

* * *

"Jack? What are you still doing here?" Marilyn asked me as she came into the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'What am I still doing here?' Its my house isn't it?" I chuckled.

She blushed, "Well yeah but,well aren't you suppose to be in a business trip or something?"

"That, got cancelled." I replied and stood up from the table,"I'm getting married this weekend." I smiled.

"Jack, why are you planning this so fast?"

"Kim wanted to." I responded back easily, " And I don't mind." I poked her nose. And turned to the sink to drop off my bowl.

"Jack, look at me."

i turned back to her, "Yes? mmmph-"

I felt her lips on mine and I just let her kiss me. I responded back by kissing her. I pushed her back against the table, and I bit her lip and-

CRASH!

I quickly gpt off Marilyn and composed myself.

"I-I'm s-sorry Mr Brewer, I just kinda well I uh thought um well-" Sofia,one of the servants, blushed as she tried to explain.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." I dismissed. "I have to go."

I looked at the breathless looking Marilyn and smirked, "Bye Marie."

"Bye Jack."

Again why did I kiss her? I don't know. But I didn't like that kiss, it felt wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first off, I didnt mean to make Jack and Marilyn Kiss but ...uh idk? hehe anyways What do you think is gonna happen next? Tell me watch u think in your review! Thanks for supporting me and this story! **

Jan 30 c4autumn1999  
I really hope Kim doesn't leave with Brett. And I have a strange feeling that Brett is just gonna leave with money Kim gave him. I hope Jack and Kim can get along with each other and not be so cold towards one another. I hope Jerry and Grace get together too. Great chapter! I love this story so far! I can't wait to see what happens next. You're an awesome writer too, keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!C:

**Question? How did you know about Brett?!**

Jan 29 c4SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening  
Lovin it so far. Can't wait to see what happens next. I have a feeling though that Brett will runaway with the money or just won't come back. Can't wait till the wedding and honeymoon chapters. #excitedfornextupdate  
:)

**Uh I have a question...are you a phsycic or how did u guess about Brett? and ya i cant wait for the wedding! (: #youresoadorable!**

Jan 29 c4Readernotawriter01  
love it so far! pls update soon! JACE and KICK not kim and brett :)  
can u try and explain at some point why jacks dad left him and his mom cuz before u said his dad rly liked his mom at least when they had the affair...

**what a coincidence i love JACE and KICK too! lol high five! and Of course I'll explain that! Just for u haha lol jk but ya i will explain that later on in the story so dont worry about it, just be patient :)**

Jan 29 c4 31Maddyliza1234  
Will there b a happy ending for kick? Please update soon. I'm really enjoying this!

**I guess you'll just have to read to find out! cx**

Jan 29 c4 11bexs12345  
I LOVE! BUT ONE QUESTION WILL WE FIND OUT ABOUT JACKS PAST AT ALL, YOU KNOW HIS LIFE GROWING UP AS AN ORPHAN?(SORRY ABOUT CAPS, IT IS STUCK ON CAPS FOR SOME REASON!)

**Like I said before, yes, yes u will and I HATE CAPLOCKS IT MAKES ME NERVOUS!**

Jan 29 c4 2HayBriannnee  
WHY CAN'T BRETT JUST SHOW HIS FACE TO KIM'S DAD AND ASK FOR PERMISSION TO DATE HER? Grr it makes me angry! Anyway! Totally Jace! Love them️ Anyway! How about jack sees Brett and scares him away or kim and Brett get into an argument about jack and kim picks jack and falls in love with him in the process!

**GRR BUT U KNOW WHAT MAKES ME ANGRY? Caplocks! sorry just had to say it, not tryna be mean or anything it nothing personal, i just hate caplocks coz i feel like youre yelling at me ): but anyway Brett doe love Kim but he doesnt want to confront her dad bcoz he's afraid of her dad taking her away from him(like sending her to another state)**

**...**

**Teehee well I answered some of the reviews that I felt were needed to be answered so yeah and I will try to update more often so peace out babez**

**-kicksakusasshipper**


End file.
